Happy Birthday
by finding-heaven
Summary: Luhan selalu mendapat hadiah-hadiah kecil saat berulang tahun. [ HunHan here! ]


Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela membuat Luhan membuka mata. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya, menguap, lalu melempar selimutnya ke lantai. Matanya dengan sengaja melirik ke kalender yang terletak di atas meja nakasnya. Hari ini tanggal 20 April, hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

.

.

**Happy Birthday**

Cast: Luhan, EXO

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

.

.

Dengan langkah malas Luhan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan penampilan yang lebih menyegarkan dan pakaian yang sudah berganti menjadi kaos biru polos dan celana panjang. Sudah pukul delapan pagi, Kyungsoo–teman serumahnya–pasti sudah membuat sarapan.

Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menemukan sebuket bunga _daisy_ putih. Ia tersenyum tipis, terutama ketika mendapati ada dua puluh dua tangkai bunga dalam buket tersebut.

"Oh, sudah bangun?"

Suara Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Ia mengangkat kepala dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh krim. Luhan tertawa kecil, sedangkan Kyungsoo merengut. "Jangan tertawa."

"Maaf," Luhan masih mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Tadi aku ingin membangunkanmu," gumam Kyungsoo. Ia mencolek krim-krim yang terdapat di wajahnya, lalu menjilatnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan sok jijik, tapi Kyungsoo seolah tidak peduli. "Bunga itu dari Sehun."

"Aku tahu," sahut Luhan singkat. Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke dapur. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan buket bunganya.

Setiap Luhan berulang tahun, Sehun pasti akan memberikan sebuket bunga _daisy_. Pemuda bermata sayu itu menyuruh Yixing untuk membelikannya bunga dan meletakkannya di depan kamarnya. Luhan sudah hafal dengan kegiatan itu, maka ia tidak pernah terkejut apabila menemukan sebuket bunga _daisy_ di hari ulang tahunnya.

Masih tersenyum lebar, Luhan meletakkan bunga itu ke dalam kamarnya. Ia memiliki vas sendiri untuk menyimpan bunga _daisy_ pemberian Sehun. Bunga tahun lalu sudah layu sejak beberapa hari lalu, karena itulah vas itu kosong. Perlahan, Luhan meletakkan bunga tersebut ke dalam vas berwarna kuning yang juga merupakan pemberian Sehun.

.

.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia menemukan segelas _bubble tea_ rasa taro miliknya, dan Jongin yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membuat kue ulang tahun untuknya.

"_Bubble tea_ itu dari Sehun," sahut Jongin singkat. Luhan tersenyum, mengambil bubble tea tersebut dan mulai meminumnya. Memang tidak baik untuk minum minuman yang dingin dengan perut kosong, namun Luhan tidak perduli. Ia memang sudah sangat haus dan menginginkan bubble tea sejak kemarin.

Setelah sebuket bunga, Sehun pasti menyuruh Jongin untuk membelikannya _bubble tea_ dengan rasa favoritnya, taro. Luhan sudah sangat hafal dengan hadiah-hadiah kecil dari Sehun saat ia berulang tahun. Bagaimana tidak, hadiah-hadiah itu selalu sama. Dan anehnya, Luhan tidak pernah bosan.

"_Ya_, Luhan-_hyung_! Kau harusnya makan sarapanmu dulu," seru Kyungsoo saat menyadari Luhan sedang menikmati _bubble tea_-nya. Luhan mengangkat bahu dengan malas, dan masih saja menikmati _bubble_ _tea_-nya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba Minseok datang dengan nafas terengah. Luhan menatapnya heran. Apakah masih ada hadiah lagi dari Sehun? Biasanya setelah sebuket bunga dan segelas _bubble tea_, Sehun tidak lagi memberikannya hadiah. Apa tahun ini berbeda?

"Lu-_ge_!" seru Minseok yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Cepat keluar."

Luhan setengah belari, ia penasaran. Dan ketika membuka pintu, ia mendapati ada dua puluh dua balon yang berwarna-warni di depan rumahnya. Jongdae yang sibuk memainkan balon itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan saat melihat Luhan. Mulut Luhan terbuka. Tahun lalu tidak ada balon seperti ini.

"Sehun berkata untuk memberimu balon di saat ulang tahunmu yang ke-22," sahut Minseok yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wajah kaget Luhan, merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan _hyuung_!" Jongdae berseru, ,masih sambil melambaikan tangannya. Luhan tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan. "Cepat ke taman!"

Luhan mengerutkan dahi. Ke taman? Ada apa lagi?

Namun entah mengapa, Luhan menurut. Rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk pergi. Apakah Sehun masih menyiapkan kejutan yang lain?

.

.

Sesampainya di taman, mata Luhan terbelalak. Ia mendapati pohon-pohon yang berada di taman itu di penuhi oleh foto-fotonya dengan Sehun. Mau tidak mau Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Ia mendapati Yifan dan Tao yang sedang sibuk memberi sesuatu pada sekelompok anak kecil. Mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan. Ada juga Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Joonmyeon yang berada di tangga dan menggantungkan foto-fotonya bersama Sehun di pohon-pohon yang kosong. Joonmyeon yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Luhan, dan segera memberitahu yang lainnya.

"Ah! Itu Luhan-_ge_!"

Luhan mengulum senyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Tao. Yifan segera menyuruh anak-anak itu untuk berdiri sejajar di depan Luhan. Masing-masing anak membawa kertas karton yang entah apa isinya. Luhan tidak bisa menebak kali ini, karena di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini.

Ketika anak-anak itu mengangkat kertas kartonnya yang berwarna-warni, Luhan tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sehun bisa seromantis ini. Di tiap kertas karton itu tedapat huruf-huruf yang membentuk kalimat,

'_Happy birthday, Xiao Lu!'_

.

.

"_Yah_, Oh Sehun."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Kau idiot. Hadiah-mu untuk tahun ini semakin gila saja. Apakah tahun depan akan lebih gila lagi?"

Luhan mulai tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seromantis itu. Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau mendapat ide seperti itu dari buku? Kau, kan, memang tidak pernah kreatif."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Kau tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh hadiah-hadiah seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sini sekarang. Boleh tidak, hadiah-ku, kau saja?"

Mata Luhan mulai memanas.

"Lagipula, kau jadi tidak perlu menulis hadiah apa saja yang ingin kau berikan untukku setiap tahunnya. Kau merepotkan yang lainnya, tahu! Dasar idiot."

Satu tetes.

"Oh Sehun idiot! Aku tidak butuh bunga _daisy, bubble tea_, balon, atau yang lainnya. Yang a–aku inginkan hanya kamu untuk berada di sampingku sekarang."

Dua tetes.

Luhan tidak bisa lagi bicara. Lututnya lemas, ia kini bersimpuh di depan makam Sehun sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sehun idiot! Aku–aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

Lama-kelamaan Luhan merasa seperti orang bodoh. Ia tahu, entah bagaimanapun ia mengatai Sehun idiot, pemuda bermata sayu itu tidak akan lagi membalasnya. Entah bagaimanapun ia menangis, pemuda bermata sayu itu tidak akan lagi memeluk dan menghapus air matanya.

Luhan tahu itu, ia sangat tahu. Hanya saja, entah mengapa ia masih berharap ada Sehun yang akan membalasnya ketika ia mengatai pemuda itu. Ada Sehun yang akan memeluk dan menghapus air matanya. Ia hanya berharap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun di hari ulang tahunnya.

Sayangnya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena Sehun sudah meninggal.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah merelakan Sehun sejak ia meninggal. Namun setiap Luhan berulang tahun, ia selalu mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah kecil dari Sehun yang membuatnya merasa bila Sehun masih hidup. Memang, sebelum meninggal Sehun sempat menuliskan apa saja yang ingin ia berikan pada Luhan saat ia berulang tahun. Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak membutuhkan itu.

Malah sebenarnya, Luhan merasa ia semakin tersiksa karena hadiah-hadiah itu.

Karena hadiah-hadiah itu membuatnya seolah-olah Oh Sehun masih hidup. Seolah-olah Oh Sehun masih ada di dunia ini. Dan itu sangat menyiksa Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar menyiksaku," Luhan mengelus nisan Sehun. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Toh, ia hanya seperti ini di hari ulang tahunnya.

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi, membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak. Ia mendapat pesan dari Yixing yang berkata bila mereka akan segera merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Luhan tersenyum kecut. Terutama ketika membaca kalimat terakhir.

'_**sampaikan salam kami pada Sehunnie!'**_

Menghela nafas, Luhan memutuskan untuk bangkit. Teman-temannya sudah menunggu. Ini hari ulang tahunnya, ia harus merasa senang, kan?

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Luhan mengelus nisan Sehun perlahan, "Terima kasih, Sehunna."

Entah hanya halusinasi atau tidak, namun Luhan bisa mendengar suara rendah Sehun yang membuatnya menangis semakin keras.

"_Sama-sama, hyung."_

* * *

**A/N:** Halo~ Sebenarnya ini ff buat ulang tahun Luhan dan Sehun, yang entah mengapa malah terlantar begitu saja di laptop. Saya cuma baca sekali dan langsung _publish_ tanpa di _edit_. _Hya_, saya paling males kalau harus baca ulang dan nge-_edit_ cerita sendiri-_-v Mohon maaf kalau ada _typo_ dan kalimat yang gak nyambung~

Saya gatau _feels_-nya dapet atau engga. Karena emang saya ngerasa ff ini hancur sekali-_- Tapi kenapa saya publish, ya? Yasudahlah~

_Last, thanks for reading!_


End file.
